What is $4\cdot 6+8\cdot 3-28\div 2$?
Answer: Recall that multiplication and division should be done in order from left to right before addition and subtraction.  We have \begin{align*}4\cdot 6+8\cdot 3-28\div 2&=24+24-14.\end{align*}  Now, we rewrite the subtraction as the addition of a negation so that we can use the properties of addition to rearrange the numbers and make the arithmetic easier.  We get \begin{align*}24+24-14&=24+24+(-14) \\ &=24+(-14)+24 \\ &=24-14+24 \\ &=10+24 \\ &=\boxed{34}.\end{align*}